1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process for playing a game, to a goal therefore, and to an apparatus therefore. In another aspect, the present invention relates to an athletic game with a plurality of goals, to goals therefore, and to an apparatus therefore. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a soccer type goal that includes a goal cover which can be closed when a goal is scored, and to an athletic game utilizing such goals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,340, issued Jul. 17, 1973 to Ellis, discloses a foot-ball (soccer) game employing a number of balls equal to the number of goals. As played, a plurality of players, an equal number on each opposing team, kick and try to goal a plurality of balls, preferably one ball for each player, each player simultaneously kicking off the ball from his individual goal towards the opposite end of the field occupied by the opposing team. Each team's balls are of different color, and each team tries to get as many balls as possible, irrespective of color, into the opposite team's goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,208, issued Aug. 8, 1978 to Polhuis, discloses an indoor football (soccer) match set, including at least one gate or goal, preferably two goals, and a ball. A movable plate within the goal responds to contact with a ball entering the goal, to increment a counter mechanism or generate a goal signal that will ring a bell or light a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,277, issued Aug. 18, 1981 to Leonard, et al., discloses a kick ball game and apparatus kit therefor. The playing surface is divided into team zones with one goal at each end of the far ends, and a fabric type mesh net enclosing the perimeter of the playing surface to contain the ball as well as to provide a surface off of which the ball may be ricocheted as part of the strategy of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786, issued Sep. 1, 1981 to Papadopoulos, discloses a soccer training goal, which addition to the traditional framing and netting, includes an inclined plane connected to the goal frame at the bottom of the goal space and inclined downwardly toward the goal opening. A soccer ball kicked into the goal space will initially be retained within the goal space by hitting the net, then drop onto the inclined plane, and then roll off of the inclined plane out of the goal back to the practicing kicker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,109, issued May 17, 1994 to Cagle, discloses a soccer court including a rectangular playing area approximately the size of a tennis court and preferably covered with artificial turf, an enclosing wall with goal openings in the end walls and goal nets disposed outside of the playing area.
In spite of the above advancements in the athletic game art, there is a need for an improved goal.
There is another need in the athletic game art for an improved athletic game.
There is even another need in the athletic game art for an improved method of operating a goal.
There is still another need in the athletic game art for an improved method of playing a game.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.